Mistakes
by The Dead Are Still Living
Summary: Perry is new to the village and has no idea what happened before she did. Living with her grandfather, she has many more responsibilities than she did before. And now that she's met Gaston, she has to make more decisions. Does she let him get close, or should she stay away from the mysterious man who won't tell her a thing about himself?
1. Chapter 1

Perry had heard about Belle before many in the village. She had married Adam, who people now remember, and is now the greatest gossip. People in the village still thought of her as very odd, other than Perry and her grandfather. They were newer to the village, and had moved to it a week after everyone started to remember.

And now, here was Perry, giving the news to her grandfather who wasn't fully paying attention. He could hardly hear the young girl anyways. Instead, he sat in his leather chair that faced his bedroom window. Perry let out a sigh, squeezed his hand, and left him in peace. Every since his wife—her grandmother, Ruth—passed away, her grandfather had been greatly depressed. Perry was left to take care of him, leading them to move to this small village in a slum that they called their home.

She decided instead of staying inside all day, she wanted to go out and wander for a bit. She was bored from sitting in the house all day, collecting dust from the ground just to throw it. She wanted to get out. So she opened the wooden front door, and walked down the stone stairs. In front of her was a small garden, and the gate that led out into the street. She stopped to pet her horse Nessie, and then continued.

"Perry," calls out Ada, her neighbor and close friend, "did you hear about Belle?"

"Yes, I did," Perry nods and meets her at her door. "What a lucky woman she is."

"Yes," Ada agrees and fully opens her door so she can join her friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet," Perry shrugs and her and her friend walk down the steps of the home. "I was just meaning to get out to walk around. My grandfather sometimes isn't much for company."

"How is he doing?" Ada asks and they start to walk towards the shops.

"On and off," Perry answers and grabs a few coins from her pocket. She smiles at a woman holding fabric in front of her, and pays for it. The fabric is red and silky. She could sew a new dress for herself. "Some days he seems like he's having the best day of his life. Others, not so much."

"How did your grandmother die again?" Ada asks once more while admiring a long train of pearls.

"She had a terrible disease," Perry responds. "She was sick when she died. A terrible cold that weakened her to nearly nothing." She picks up another piece of fabric, this one had beautiful white roses sewn into it. "What do you think about this for a belt, and my new piece for a dress?"

"I think it would look lovely," Ada smiles. "Oh, here comes Gaston."

Perry turns around, noticing how many people turn to look as well. Perry heard about the fatal fall he had taken at the castle, yet he somehow survived. No one but him knew how he didn't die. Now he walked with crutches, and had scratches and bruises along his face. Still, underneath all of that, Perry hated to admit he still looked handsome.

"Do you think he's going to leave Belle alone?" Ada asks quietly.

"I really don't know," Perry whispers and turns back to her friend. "I mean, I wouldn't if I were him. Considering the outcome of the last time."

"Oh god he's walking this way," she gasps, turning away from her friend for a moment. Perry jumped as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned, meeting the green eyes of Gaston. A smirk was slightly placed on his lips, but it looked a slight bit painful.

"And who might you be?" he asks, his voice low and raspy.

"I'm Perry Durand," she says lightly, a faint blush burns her face.

Gaston had noticed this brunette beauty staring at him, and was immediately intrigued. She reminded him somewhat of Belle. Although her appearance looked nothing like her, he could see that innocence that Belle carried. Perry's hair was chocolate brown, which went well with her electric blue eyes. She currently wore quite shabby clothes. A white underdress with a yellow apron over it. Her hair was in a low ponytail, curly, and went down to just above her waist. She was petite, just as Belle was.

"Gaston," he greets her, holding his hand out for her to take. His crutch moved slightly, but he kept his balance.

"I've heard a lot about you," Perry admits, shaking his hand gently. "How's everything doing?"

"Healing slowly," he answers, placing his hand back on his crutch. He winks at her. "You know, you shouldn't be alone out here. Men might try and snatch you up."

"I'm not alone," Perry announces, pointing back towards her blonde friend who was slightly hiding herself. "I'm not quite sure of what she's doing back there."

"Well I must be on my way," Gaston says rather loudly, "I have a bar I must get to."

He left before saying goodbye. Perry didn't watch him, instead she looked pointedly towards her friend who had left her. She shrugs, and shows Perry the lovely bead necklace she found. Perry sighs, and turns to pay for the other piece of fabric.

"I'm sorry to leave you," Perry starts, "but I need to get back to my grandfather."

"I understand," Ada nods. She smiles at her friend, quickly hugs her, and goes back to searching for new items.

Perry folds the fabrics over her arm, before slowly making it back to her small cottage she shared with the one man she really needed in her life. She had tried dating before, sure, but every man had been so vulgar with his words and actions, so she gave up. She didn't exactly mind not being with a guy, but as she said before, her grandfather isn't much for company.

"Hello grandfather," Perry greets loudly so he could hear her. He turns to look at her in his chair, gives her a smile, and then turns back around. Perry walks to him, grabbing his hand. "I went to the market. I'm going to make a lovely dress out of this fabric."

"I want to see it when it's done," he says while squeezing her hand. "Did you see any handsome men?"

"Only you grandfather," she jokes, and he chuckles, his baby blue eyes slightly squint. "If you need anything, you know what to do."

He nods, still smiling, and lets go of her hand. She slowly makes her way out of his room and back into the common room. This was the living room, dining room, and kitchen all open concept. When you walk out of her grandfather's room, you're in the living room. If you keep walking you'd meet another door that led to her room. Next to it was the kitchen, and on the same wall was the bathroom. On the same wall as her grandfather's room was the extra room where Perry always sewed. That was in the dining area. She walked in and sat at the table with her items on it.

Hours passed and she was getting close to being done with the top of her dress. She needed to make supper for her grandfather before continuing. That's the one thing she always remembered, was to make him meals. She mostly made him chicken pot pie, his favorite. He never got tired of it.

Once she started cooking, she found herself lightly humming. She got lost in her cooking and jumped when there was a knock upon the door. She turned off the stove, wiped her hands on a towel, and walked to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw no one. She opened the door and looked around. Down in front of her feet sat something wrapped in paper. She bent over to grab it, searched around once more, then closed the door. Quickly she dropped the object on the table, before bringing the pie to her grandpa.

"Here grandfather," she says, gently shaking him to wake him from his slumber. He opened his eyes lightly, and saw she held his supper. "You must eat up, you hardly ate your breakfast." He looks at the pie, before looking back up at his beautiful granddaughter.

"Will you help me?" he asks, eyes pleading.

"Of course grandfather," she whispers, before cutting a small bit of the pie, and places it in his mouth. Never has he asked her to help him eat, and it made her slightly worried. It took a while, but he finally finished his meal. "Would you like desert?"

"No thank you," he denies with a light shake of his head. He licks the sauce off his lips, before slowly grabbing his grandfather's hand. "Did I ever tell you about that girl I had?"

"Only a million times before," she giggles, and squeezes his hand.

"So I've told you about how good she is?" he inquires. "And how much she helps me when I need it?"

"Yes grandfather," she whispers, and squeezes his hand once more. "You've told me all about that girl you had."

He gives her one more smile, before letting go of her hand. She walks out of his room and to the sink, washing the pan and then drying it. She turned around to see the wrapped item still placed where she had put it. Who gave her a present? Slowly she made her way to the table before lifting the present. It was light. So she ripped the paper that surrounded it, and gasped. Baby blue fabric was what had been wrapped. A card flew out from inside of it.

Make yourself a lovely dress. ~G.

She put the note down on top of the paper, before taking the long fabric to her sewing room. She needed to finish the dress she was working on first. Then, she could hear a faint knock. The front door again?

Placing the needle back in its place, she opens the door and walks towards the front door. Opening it quickly, she was met with darkness. The lighting outside was dim, and everyone must've been asleep because the houses were all dark also. She looks down, and again, there was a package. She grabs it, and turns back to her cottage. How could this mysterious person come through the gate, place the package, knock on the door, and run so quickly and quietly?

Perry rips open the package, and more fabrics fall out. She bends over to pick them up. A silk string, a dark blue, that's like a sash was the first thing she picked up. It must've costed a fortune! Another piece was lace, and the last was not fabric, but the pearl necklace Ada had been eying up. Could it have been Ada's brother, Garlyn? She hoped not.

More items that would look good with/on the dress. ~G

She brings the items to her sewing room, and places them on top of the baby blue fabric. Who could be giving her all of these gifts? And why?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Perry decided to make her grandfather some eggs for breakfast, along with bacon. She needed stuff to fatten him up. He'd lost so much weight in the past three years since her grandmother died, he needed it. As the bacon sizzled in the pan, it occurred to her that she needed to grab some more water from the well. Once the food was ready, she placed it on a plate, and went in to serve it to her grandfather.

"I can't help you this morning," she tells him as she places the plate onto his lap, "we're in need of more drinking water. I have to go out to the well to grab some. Will you be okay?"

"We'll see," he jokes, and squeezes her hand quickly.

"See you later, grandfather," she promises, and rushed out of the cottage. She squeaked when she tripped over something at the bottom of her steps, and almost fell.

A package.

Sighing, Perry picks up the package and runs it inside. She didn't open it, put instead she left it on the table. Again, she went outside. This time she didn't trip on any packages. She bent over to see some of the tomatoes were ripe, which made her realize she'd have to do some gardening later. As much as she disliked it, it was a way to save her and her grandfather money.

"Perry!" calls a loud voice from beyond the fence. She looks up to see Gaston with his crutches standing next to the gate. "Perry. Is your name short for something else?"

"No," Perry answers, standing back onto her feet. She looks over at Gaston to see him in his usual outfit. The red coat and brown undershirt that's tucked into his brown pants, and his black boots. One boot was bigger than the other, and she assumed it was because of his cast. Why would he hide it? "Do you need something Gaston?"

"Just stopping by," he replies, boldly smiling. "You know, Perry, the things you've heard about me? I'm a changed man."

"I don't know if you can change that much," she says, and bites her lip. "Gaston, what is it you really need?"

"Like I said," he starts, "just checking up on you."

He must've heard what she said, but chose to ignore it. She walks to the gate, opens it, and quickly closes it afterwards. She started to walk away, but he grabs her wrist. He spins her back around to face him.

"Perry," he says huskily, "I'm a changed man."

"Gaston leave me be," she responds, avoiding eye contact. "People like you don't change. You think you do, but you don't. Leave me be."

She pulls back from his grip, and walks away with ease. He only watches her as she walks away from him. He won't be rejected again. He lost Belle, he won't lose Perry. There's no way that he'll go through that embarrassment twice in only a matter of time. The last time he almost got himself killed. All he had to do was make sure there was no men in her life that could affect her decision.

That's what got him to barge into her home. He didn't slam any doors or break anything, but he went to each room. Her grandfather's was last. When he opened this door, he was surprised to see an elderly man sitting in a chair, watching through the window. He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Perry?" calls the old man, but he turns and realizes it's definitely not his granddaughter. Instead a burly man held open the door. "Who're you?"

"I'm Gaston," he greets, walking into the room as if he owned the place. "And who are you?"

"Could you speak a little louder?" the old man requests, having a hard time with his hearing. "What's your name?"

"Gaston," he reiterates, "What is your name?"

Marvin Durand," the man answered, watching as Gaston walks towards him. "May I ask what you're doing in my house?"

"I'm surprising your granddaughter," Gaston responds, and bends down to look him in the eye. "Is there any way to make her say yes to my proposal of marriage?"

"You're proposing to my granddaughter?" Marvin asks, perplexed. He had just met the man! And he looked nothing like the man that Perry would go after.

"I was planning to," Gaston remarks before bending down onto his knees, wincing at the slight pinch of pain it brought to his foot.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if she'd say yes," Marvin responds, and looks out the window again. "My granddaughter is a gentle soul. And from what I can tell, you two are complete opposites."

"Well, opposites attract," Gaston chuckles, but stops when he realizes Marvin wasn't. "What is it?"

"If you're dating my granddaughter," Marvin begins, and slowly tries to stand up. He uses his walker to help. "Please be gentle with her. I made the mistake with my wife of being rougher towards her, and she was scared of me for a week, at the least." He looks solemnly back at Gaston. "Be kind to her. Just know she's lost everyone and everything except for me. And even I know I don't have much time left in me."

"Gaston?" came the quiet and shy voice of Perry. Gaston was so shocked by what Marvin had told him, he didn't even flinch at her voice. "What're you doing here?"

"I asked to talk to him," Marvin lies, winking at the man who was still on his knees, crutches beside him.

"Grandfather, you shouldn't be up!" she gasps, before rushing to his side and helping him sit back down. "You know that without help you can't get up."

"I helped him," Gaston lied, just to make it up to Marvin. He slowly made his way up to his feet, wincing lightly. "I didn't realize you wouldn't want that."

"No it's okay," she replies, "you didn't know." She turns back to her grandfather, grabbing his hand into hers. "Okay grandfather, do you need anything?"

"No thank you darling," he says, giving her a gentle smile, and squeezes her hand. "Come back to visit soon Gaston."

"Only if Perry allows me to," Gaston chuckles, and looks at the shorter girl. She shrugs her shoulders, and slowly leads him out. "You know, I get this thing taken off pretty soon." He points to his cast. "Maybe sometime I could take you for a ride around the place?"

"We'll see," she responds, and nods to him. "Goodbye Gaston. Thank you for watching my grandfather while I was away."

"He's a great man," Gaston notes, looking towards the door that belonged to Marvin's room. "He seems like it anyways."

"He is," Perry sighs, and looks towards the door also. They stood in silence for a moment, before Gaston turns to her.

"I'd best be on my way," Gaston nods, and looks around the room once. "You keep this place nice and tidy." He noticed there weren't any animal heads on the walls. That was most likely normal for a household like this.

He opens the door with one hand, before slowly making his way out. She watches him leave, and closes the door behind him. Gardening can wait for a few hours. For now, she just wanted to finish one of the dresses. Most likely the red one, seeing as it was the plainer one with not much design in it.

It took her until lunch to finish the dress itself. She still had to add the belt and the zipper of course, and that wouldn't take her too long. For lunch she made some soup and buttered a few pieces of bread. She served her grandfather first—she had to help with the soup—and then sat down alone in the dining room, reading a book as she ate. Once she finished, she went to Marvin's room and grabbed his plate. And again, he was asleep.

After the dishes were all washed, she went back to work on the dress. As she presumed, it didn't take long at all to add the finishing touches. The dress was completed. It was a ruby red and fell down to the floor. The top cut down slightly, but not enough to show cleavage. Around the top of the waistline was the floral belt, white roses with black outlining them. Simple, but beautiful.

She changed into the dress, and admired it in the mirror. If it were on someone else, maybe she'd think it would be spectacular. But seeing her face in the mirror, she could only say it was okay. Remembering that she'd show the dress to her grandfather, she walked out of the room and into his. He was no longer sleeping, but instead he looked out the window once more.

"Grandfather, I finished the dress," she tells him, swirling once he was looking over at her. "Isn't it lovely?"

"You look beautiful darling," he compliments her, and smiles. "You look so much like your grandmother."

"Thank you grandfather," she whispers, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. But she blinks them back, and walks to him. She hugs him tightly, rubbing his back because she knows he likes that. "Do I really look okay?"

"Definitely," he nods against her, and then they depart. "I'd say go show off your new dress. People will be jealous."

"I doubt it," she laughs through the tears, and sniffs. "I really do miss grandma."

"I miss her too," he agrees, and squeezes her hand once more. That was their way of reassurance, and comfort. "Now go out there darling."

She nods and gives him a smile. Again she walks out of her grandfather's room. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave him, but then again, she wanted to see other's reactions. Just so she could know if she'd be able to wear this dress to any celebrations.

Right as she walked outside, she heard the sound of a horse's hooves, clapping loudly against the cobblestone. She turns to the left, and around the corner came Gaston. He _had_ to be the one show up first. He noticed her immediately, and stopped his horse.

Gaston swore he never saw anyone look so beautiful in a plain dress. Her brown hair flowed freely, slightly wavy, and her sparkling blue eyes looked at him in confusion. He shook these thoughts from his head. _Beautiful? No. You can't think of anyone in this way._

"You just can't get enough of me, huh?" Gaston jokes loudly so she could hear him. He watched as she shook her head.

"You really are something," she replies and walks to her gate. She meets up with him, a small smile on her face. "Gaston, what're you doing riding your horse when you're obviously injured?"

"That's not going to keep me from hunting," he scoffs. She now notices the dead dear slung over the back of the horse. Making a face, she turns back to Gaston. His smirk grows. "What, you don't like dead animals?"

"Not too fond of them, no," Perry says and looks at him worriedly, "Gaston, are you sure your leg is okay?"

"It feels much better than ever," he shrugs and scoots up slightly on his horse. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride. On the house."

"What if I don't want to?" Perry asks with a smirk.

"Get on the horse, Ms. Durand," Gaston sighs, rolling his eyes at the girl's sass. "We don't have all day."

Perry bit her lip, but decided she might as well join him. What else could she do? Well, she could walk. But who has time for that? Hesitantly unlocking the gate, she squeezed through it and started to walk towards Gaston. He watched her every movement, like an eagle watching it's prey. A hunter watching a deer. Perry's face turned red.

"You're short," Gaston notes, and turns lightly so he can help her up. He chuckles at her excuse for a glare. "Don't tell me you think you're big."

"Not compared to you," she sasses, and squeals when the horse starts to gallop. She quickly wraps her arms around his waist, and slightly tenses up. She felt bad for the horse. Her weight mixed with Gaston's and the dead deer must've made it harder. The deer behind her started to move forward a bit. "Gaston, where are you bringing this thing?"

"To my home to get it skinned," he answers, a smirk appears on his face when she makes a noise of disgust. "Do you not eat meat?"

"Occasionally," she responds over the noise of the horse's hooves stomping on the cobblestone. If they were mutual about it, this would be very romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived at Gaston's tavern, where many people sat inside, most were intoxicated, but some were just sitting down chatting with others. Gaston hopped off the horse—being careful of his leg—and grabbed Perry by the waist, hoisting her down as well. She stood on her two feet and watched as Gaston easily slung the dead deer over his shoulder. He limped to the tavern, followed by Perry.

"Gaston!" calls a funny, shorter man, with curly dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Standing in front of another man which a burgundy hat on his head. The short man had a smile on his face when he saw the man. "Man you caught a deer? How is that not surprising?"

"LeFou, my friend," Gaston says, his usual smirk plastered onto his face, "would you like to help me with this deer?"

"Well of course Gaston," LeFou agrees, and then looks over at Perry, who was awkwardly shifting her weight from her left leg to her right leg. "Hi! I'm LeFou, Gaston's best friend. What's your name?"

"I'm Perry Durand," she acknowledges him with a soft smile, and shakes his hand. He shakes back enthusiastically. He smiles at her, and she smiles even more. Something about this man makes her feel joyful.

"Pleased to meet you," LeFou smiles, before turning back to Gaston. "She's a lovely lady Gaston."

"Like I haven't noticed," Gaston flirts, winking at the short brunette, who's face was as red as the blood of the deer, that so happened to be dripping onto the floor next to Gaston's boot. "LeFou, will you please handle this deer while I show Miss Durand around?"

Before LeFou had any time to respond, Gaston plops the deer down on the table and turns to Perry. He looked down at her dress once more, and admired her small frame. Usually he went for more, busty women. But Belle wasn't even that busty, and now there's Perry. Perry must've been much smaller than Belle.

 _I need to forget about Belle._

Ever since he fell from the tower, he's tried to lay off of thinking about her. He was heartbroken. All he had wanted to do was protect her from the beast. And by doing so, he was hated by just about everyone in the village. He was surprised Perry didn't hate him. Then again, maybe she didn't know what he did. Even now, his heart ached with the pain and loss of his Belle. His _old_ Belle. She had never even given him a chance to prove himself worthy of a husband.

"I hope you know I've been all around this town," she informs him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I've never seen you in this tavern once," Gaston smirks and leads her to the bar. He fills his cup with beer, and offers her some. She shakes her head. "Aren't you at least a little bit interested in seeing a place like, oh, I don't know… my bedroom?"

"Gaston!" she gasps, her face turning red immediately. She should've expected this. "I will only go to your room to _look._ "

"No touch?" he jokes, and laughs when she glares at him. "I'm just joking with you. You don't have to see my room. But let's at least go back to the stables so I can tie up my horse."

"Fine," she huffs, putting her arms back down to her sides. She turns around and notices that people were staring. Men and women both. Some of the women glared in envy, while the men glared at Gaston in either anger, or also envy.

"Mind your own business," Gaston snaps, glaring back at a group of men in one of the corners. They all lower their eyes and turn away, obviously intimidated. Perry would be too if he was yelling this stuff at her. "Anyways," he turns back to Perry, "once we're done with my horse, I can take you back home if you please."

"I told my grandfather I was going out," Perry responds, "I don't need to be home just yet, don't you think?"

He smirks, and shrugs his shoulder. Together they walked out of the tavern, keeping enough space to fight another person between them. It was a little awkward, there was no doubting that. Although she is very awkward. She hasn't talked to a male other than her grandfather in so long. Could you really blame her?

"So you watch your grandfather?" Gaston asks, not really knowing whether she had any other family or not. "How old is he?"

"I do watch him, yes," she nods her head, "and he just turned ninety around a week ago. His birthday is the fourteenth of July."

"Wait, do you watch him alone?" he continues to interrogate. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden interest in getting to know Perry. He'd never done so before. It felt different, very different. But maybe that's what he was looking for. Something different. Something to help heal his broken heart.

"Yes," she answers, "I've watched him by myself since the beginning of June. But back then, we lived in his home which was far north of here. My parents basically disowned me, leaving me to my grandfather. We decided it would be best to move far away, so we headed south. And then we found this little village and thought it was perfect."

"I'm glad you're here," Gaston admits sheepishly, and then shakes his head. This was so different of him. Never would he have admitted that before. Does he take it back? No. It was already said.

"I think I am too," she agrees. "My grandfather doesn't mind it here. It's much different than his old home. I think he misses it dearly, with all the memories it held." She pauses. "I miss it too."

"It's always good to start a new adventure," he responds, trying to get her to lighten up a little. He'd never been good at dealing with saddened females. "This is a decent place to start, I'd say."

"Gaston, can I ask you something?" she asks, biting her lip nervously. She felt that since he got to know her, it was her chance.

"What is the question?" he asks back, looking at Perry.

"Why do all the townsfolk, I don't know," she pauses, trying to find a nicer way to put it.

"Hate me?" he finishes for her. She looks at him shocked.

"I wasn't going to say that," Perry murmurs, looking away from him. "What I mean is, everyone seems so, I don't know, judgmental over you. Whenever you walk past them they have something to say."

"It's a long story," he admits with a shrug.

"Well luckily for us, we have a while," Perry persists and leans against the building, making Gaston stop in front of her. "Please Gaston, you've learned about me. Now it's my turn."

"Maybe some other time," he lies, turning to look at the short brunette. Her lips were pursed and she looked lost in thought. "But right now, it's still a touchy topic."

And with that, Gaston turned on his heel and continued to walk. Perry let out a sigh, but followed him nonetheless. She wanted to know what all the hype was about Gaston. Yes, he was handsome. Yes he was loud, making more people acknowledge his presence. Yes, he was very very intimidating. But what else? There must be more.

"Come with me," Gaston instructs while opening the gate to a random horse's stable. Perry gives him a look, making him roll his eyes. "It's mine. I had the stableman bring him here."

"I don't remember your horse looking like this," she says, but follows into the stable anyways. "I just have bad memory."

"I can tell," he agrees, before helping Perry jump onto the horse's back with no saddle. He gets on in front of her, taking a little longer. "Hold on tight."

She doesn't have to be told twice. Quickly she wraps her arms around his waist. He kicks the side of his horse, getting him to go. Once they're out of the village, Gaston kicks it once more, making the trot turn into a full gallop. It was harder to do on horseback, but Perry seemed to know what to do. She had no idea where they were going, but she kept her eyes ahead of them as they headed into the dark forest.

"You scared?" he jokes, turning his head to the side lightly, looking at her through his lashes.

"It takes a lot to scare me," she says jokingly. In reality, it didn't. She probably is a bigger scaredy cat than her own horse! "Keep your eyes on the trail!"

"I've got it," he chuckles, turning back just in time. He roughly jerks his horse's main to the left, driving it to skid to turn. It continued up the path. Gaston could feel Perry's heartbeat quicken on his back. "Don't you worry."

After five minutes of riding up and down hills, Gaston finally ordered the horse to stop. He jumped down first, landing more on one foot than the other, turns to Perry, and lifts her off the horse and down to her feet. She smiles at him gratefully. She always was terrible of getting off of horses, considering her height.

"Come with me," he says in a light voice, lending his hand to lead her wherever he planned on going. She takes it and follows him forward hesitantly. "Gaston, where are you taking me?"

"Look," he mumbles, guiding his other arm across the land, showing her the beautiful view. She gasps, seeing the village, and the land around it.

Bodies of water around the village flowed freely, and surrounding those bodies of water were trees, protecting the waters. From this cliff she could see animals roaming around. Bears, deer, bunnies, birds. Everything seemed to blend in with the rest.

"Amazing," she whispers, "gorgeous."

Words he could use to describe the female in front of him. He watches as her eyes roam around. Once looking at the sky, then the village, then the rivers and lakes below, then the sky again. Her eyes sparkled in the late sunlight. Her dress flowed around her, along with her brown hair. She looked like an angel. As he continues to look at her, he notices more features. Like her brown freckles that spot her cheeks, just below her eyes. And the small scar on her neck. Or the way she'd play with her fingers while she looked around her. Everything she did fascinated him.

"It is a sight," he agrees, walking up to her. But he wasn't talking about the earth below them. He was talking about the scenery in front of him. Perry looked more beautiful than ever in this light.

She turns to look at him. A smile spread on her lips. Right there. The sunlight hit her perfectly. He was lost for words as he admired her flawless face. The freckles were there, but there weren't too many. Her dimples popped out, even when she didn't smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" he suggests, pointing towards the direction of his horse, who was currently feeding off of grass. "I don't know how much longer he's going to stay still."

"Yes," she says, her smile never disappearing from her mouth. She follows him and watches as he gets ready to hoist her up once more. "I don't think this is good for your leg."

"Yes, my leg lifts you up," he taunts, placing his hands on her hips.

"I mean putting so much more pressure on it," she blushes, looking away from his brown eyes. "I can get up on my own, I mean."

He ignores her and raises her onto the back of the horse with ease. He throws her a smirk. "Lighter than a feather."

"I believe the line is—"

"I know what the line is," he says, cutting her off. "Now, make room for me."


	4. Chapter 4

The very next day, Perry started off by sewing. The beautiful fabrics would work very well together, and she had designed the dress the night before. She hissed as she accidentally pricked herself with the needle. She searched the room for cloth, or something to cover it up, but found none.

"I really need to start keeping a kit in here," she murmurs to herself and pushes in her chair. She walks into the kitchen, digging through cupboards to find wrap. "I wonder if grandfather has finished his meal."

She found what she was looking for, quickly wrapped her finger, and put it back. Turning around she headed to Marvin's room, his door open a crack. She whistled, and right as she was about to open the door, she heard a huge crash from inside. Gasping, she shoves open the door. Marvin laid in a small lump on the floor. In his hand was a wrapper, and his walker was still in front of the chair.

"Grandfather!" she cries, rushing to his side. "Oh grandfather, hold on. I'm going to get some help right now, okay? Stay still."

Standing up quickly, she rushed to the door. Tears cascaded down her face, and she ran onto the street. Looking around her, she noticed not a lot of people. The villagers were awake, however. She knew that.

"Gaston!" she yells, sobbing afterwards.

Gaston was walking around the marketplace when he heard his name being called. He could tell the woman was yelling, but she was muffled by the buildings. He knew who it was. Running towards her home, he shoved people out of his way. What could it be? Was she hurt? Was in Marvin? In front of her house is where she sat on her knees, crying into her hands.

"Perry," he says, his voice light and slightly breathless. "Perry, what is it?"

"My grandfather," she sobs, looking up at him. He felt like his heart dropped, seeing her in despair. He turns to the front yard, and runs through the open gate, and through the open door. He turns to Marvin's room.

He looked down at the old main. Marvin was lying on the ground, only in his pants. In his hand was a candy wrapper. The scene made Gaston upset. Perry must've walked in on him falling over, or worse, he had already fallen.

"Marvin," he murmurs, and walks to the old man. He was skinny. Very skinny, and looked very pale without a shirt on. He bent over, easily picking up the old man. He made sure he didn't hurt him. "You really need to use your walker.

He knew Marvin couldn't hear him, so he placed him back in his chair. He threw a blanket over his small body, and then walked out of the house and to the garden, where Perry sat on a stone bench, playing with her fingers.

"He'll be alright," Gaston assures her, placing one of his hands over her own, making her stop. "Don't worry Perry. From what I can tell, he's a strong man. Maybe not physically, but mentally. He won't leave you just yet."

"I know," she sniffs, avoiding his eyes. She looks over at the houses across the street. "But it just scares me every time he falls over. I know he's physically weak. I know he can't take so many falls. But what if the next time is his last?"

Realizing quickly that she didn't mean in the good way, he shook his head. He bent down onto his knee, and grabs her hands into his. They're stone cold. She finally looks down at him. She looked broken. Well, that makes two of them.

"Perry," he whispers softly, tugging at her hands lightly, "I promise you, he will get the medications he needs. He won't die because of a fall. He'll be okay." He pauses, and smiles lightly. "If we need to, we can get him some rope and tie him into his chair so he can't fall again."

"Gaston," she giggles lightly, her dimples popping out. He loved her dimples. "Thank you. For everything. And for coming to my aid when I needed you most."

"I'll always be here," he promises, gazing up into her wild eyes. "And I'm going to tell you this. By tonight. Marvin's going to be better. He might be sore, but he'll be better than now. And you go in and talk to him."

"I will," she sniffs once more, before squeezing Gaston's warm hands. His hands made hers look like they belonged to a mouse. If they were to compare, her fingers wouldn't even reach his DIP joints. Not even close. "Thank you again Gaston."

"Anytime," he whispers.

Once inside, Perry closes the door and walks into the kitchen. She wipes her hands off onto a rag, and then heads back into her room to sew. She throws the bandage away, and picks up the pin once more. Sewing was the only way she could take her mind off of what she had witnessed before. How was he feeling? Did he hurt?

She shook her head, and started to sew. In, out. In, out. Her fingers worked skillfully as she finished up part of the dress. She whistled a tune from her grandmother's old music box, which was currently in this room. Why didn't she just play it?

All those memories. They haunted her.

"Perry?" She could hear the light voice of her grandfather calling for her. She moved the music box and stood up from her chair. Walking slowly to her grandfather's room, she could hear the playing of another music box. This was also her grandmother's.

"Yes grandfather?" she answers, walking into his room.

"Can you invite Gaston over for supper tonight?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at her. She walked in front of him, and leaned down. She grabbed his hand. "I think we owe him that much at least."

"Yes, of course grandfather," she agrees after a pause. "What should I make?"

"He looks like a man that likes meat," he answers, "so maybe go to the market and get a deer and cook that."

"Okay grandfather," she agrees with a small sigh. She squeezes his hand gently, before letting go. She turns and walks out of the room, grabbing her money bag. Although she didn't prefer dear, she could always mash up some potatoes.

She searched for a while to find the meat for a deer, and once she found some at the butchery, she went on to look for potatoes to make. And once she found them, she started on her way home. Perfect timing, she ran into Gaston.

"Hello Gaston," she greets with a friendly smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again," he replies, and gives her a small smile, "how's Martin?"

"He's doing better," she answers, lightly kicking the ground with her foot. "Actually, speaking of which, he had the great idea to invite you to dine with us tonight. Would you like to?"

"Why I don't see why not," he nods, and looks at the items in her hands. "You do know I could've brought over a deer, right?"

"Well, that would make me a terrible host," she says. "Don't worry about bringing anything. I've got it all."

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking her in the eye. A blush fought it's way onto her cheeks. He smirked lightly when he noticed it.

"I'm sure," she nods, and then bites her lip. "I'll see you then, Gaston."

"When would you like me to show up?" he asks.

"Before sunset," she answers, giving him a light smile.

She left before he said anything more. And he watched her as she walked away. He admired her. She was beautiful in every way, and didn't realize it. She was so innocent as well, but he was sure she realized that.

"Gaston," calls LeFou from a shop behind him. He so happened to be with Stanley, and they were trying on necklaces. Gaston made a face, but walks over to his closest ally. "Was that the beautiful Perry?"

"That it was," Gaston replies, and turns back to look at her. He sighs. "LeFou, I must get back to the tavern and get ready for supper with her and Martin tonight." He rotates back to look at LeFou. "Do you mind watching the tavern tonight?"

"Of course not," LeFou says, a small smirk on his face. "You just enjoy your time with the loveliest female in the village."

"LeFou, nothing like that is going to happen," Gaston tells him for the first time ever. LeFou gave him a look of surprise. "I'm not just going over there to fuck her. I'm going over there to show that I'm a changed man. I'm not doing that to Perry."

"Gaston, you're a changed man," LeFou whispers, and pats him on the back. "I'm so proud of you. Now go get her tiger."

Perry was desperate to finish her dress for tonight. As the meat cooked, she was working on the dress. She was almost done with it. All she needed was to finish sewing on the lace. But that took time and precision.

Going between the dress and the meat was easier than she had thought it would be. She'd check on the meat every five minutes, she guessed, and then go back to the dress. By the time the meat and the potatoes were both ready, so was the dress. She sighs, and strips out of the one she wore now. She tightens her corset by herself, and then steps into the beautiful blue dress. A knock on the door frightened her.

"Good evening," Gaston greets, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. She smiles, and takes them from him.

"Thank you," she responds, and moves out of the doorway, "come in and sit. I need to go get my grandfather."

He nods, and watches as she places the bouquet into a vase full of water, and then she puts it on the table. Quickly she walks to her grandfather's room and smiles at him. He smiles back, and grabs her hand. She helps him up and into his wheelchair, which was easiest to use, and wheels him out. He notices Gaston sitting at the table, waiting patiently.

"Hello Gaston," her grandfather greets, and fixes himself in his chair at the table.

"Hello Martin," Gaston replies, giving him a slight nod. "You've got a nice home here."

Gaston looks over at Perry. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress with lace on the bodice. Around her waist was a dark blue sash that hugged it tightly. She was tiny. The dress itself fell down to her feet. He knew the colors would match perfectly.

"Thank you Gaston," Perry smiles and places the bowls of food on the table. She had also cooked some chicken, in case if Gaston would like more than just deer. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water, thank you," Gaston responds, and watches as Martin reaches over for a piece of turkey.

"Wait grandfather!" Perry scolds, giving Gaston his water. "You haven't had your medicine yet. I must go grab it."

She disappears into the bathroom, and Martin lets out a sigh. He leans back in his chair, retreating his hand. He looks at Gaston, and shrugs. Gaston lightly chuckles towards the man.

"Can you promise me something?" Martin asks suddenly, the mood changing to serious. "When I pass on, please watch over Perry. Personally, I think you'd be a perfect husband for her. But then again, I hardly know you. But just please, watch over her."

"I promise Marvin," Gaston says quietly. "But I don't think you're going any time soon."

"I've got your medicine," Perry interrupts, and brings the liquids to her grandfather. "You need to take this, but let me get you some water first."

Once everything was set, they started to eat. Perry ate the potatoes and chicken, while Gaston ate a lot of each. Her grandfather ate a lot of chicken mostly. But he also took some deer meat. Once the meal was done, they moved into the living area. Her grandfather was getting tired, but still continued to talk.

"Honestly grandfather," she says once again, "you can go to bed if you'd like."

"Well, I guess," he finally agrees, and waves to Gaston. "You'd better come visit me soon."

She set him in his chair again, and leaned it back. She kisses him on the forehead and walks back out to Gaston. He waits patiently on the couch. She grabs one of his hands, and leads him to her sewing room. She opens the window, and lets him crawl out first. She goes next.

"What is it?" he asks, turning back to her. She points at a latter that led to the roof. Again, letting him go first, she follows him.

On the roof was a slight area where you can sit. There were blankets and candles placed around, which she had placed a long time ago. Over them was the roof, so nothing would get wet. She lit the candles, before sitting on the blanket.

"This is amazing," he tells her, looking straight into the sunset. She nods, and leans lightly against him. Her head falls onto his shoulder, and he places his on top of hers.

Never has he been like this with any female. But with this one, it feels great.


End file.
